


The AleX Files

by Anonymous



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Abduction, Aliens, Anal Probing, Dubious Consent, F/F, Kara is the most cheerful alien abductor, Mildly Cracky, Vaginal Probing, a whole lotta probing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In a world where Krypton never exploded and Kara never had to live on Earth, what might she have become?Or: turns out Kryptonians are the source of those stories about aliens probing humans.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 198
Collections: Anonymous





	The AleX Files

**Author's Note:**

> Do I have a reason for writing this? No. Do I have any justification or excuses? Also no.  
> Will I apologise? Hell no.

Alex unlocked her window, effortlessly slipping out onto the roof below, before taking off into the night. Fields stretched out around her, and stars twinkled overhead.

Sometimes she just wanted a bit of alone time. Her parents could sometimes feel stifling, there was that whole mess with Vicki, she just needed a few minutes or hours to take a breath and unwind.

She ran until she wanted to collapse, and did so, slumping over onto a springy field. Face-up, Alex stared. The cool air filled her lungs.

You didn’t always notice how big the sky was until you looked. It was… deep. There was space between the stars, and space beyond the stars, and all of that was circling overhead in what almost seemed just like a ceiling if she didn’t pay too much attention.

And then she noticed an odd, darker spot set into the night sky. Alex sat up. She squinted; was it a plane? She’d never heard of any circular planes before.

A near-blinding light suddenly filled the field. When it faded, Alex was gone.

* * *

Alex came to feeling something tight around her arms. She tried to rub her eyes, only to realise she couldn’t move either of her limbs. Blinking a few times, adjusting to the brightness, she turned her head from side to side, making out her predicament.

She definitely wasn’t in the field any more. She didn’t even seem to be outside.

The room was gleaming white, the walls smooth and unadorned, only a faint grey tint to a circle giving any indication of something that might have been a door or window. Otherwise the place just shone.

The only notable structure in the room was the one upon which she lay. More a dark silver than grey, it seemed to engulf her, unyielding yet strangely soft beneath her, a solid block that seemed to continue naturally up, with holes in which each of her arms were trapped almost up to the shoulder. Her legs, too, were bound to just past the knee.

She wriggled, increasingly desperate as she realised how little chance she had of getting free.

And then suddenly, something approached from the wall; Alex had been too distracted to notice it was there. It was grey, with two arms and two legs, but the face… it was circular, and bald, featureless, save for two wide black eyes that stared at her.

Alex screamed. She struggled a little more; oh god, she‘d heard the stories, she knew what-

“No contagion detected,” the alien said, in a bizarrely normal voice. It sounded like a woman.

And, as Alex noted when the alien lifted up its hands and removed what turned out to be just a helmet, she even looked like a woman. Pale skin, unlike the suit Alex had taken to be skin, blonde hair, and a face that seemed use to smiling.

Wait, was she human? Was this just some elaborate prank? Alex’s squirming slowed.

“Hello!” the blonde said brightly. “I’m Kara Zor-El, I’ll be your abductor this evening. Er, is that what we say?”

Alex blinked. She opened her mouth to respond, mostly to yell ‘what the fuck is going on?!’ but could only manage a faint slur. Whatever it was that had knocked her out still wasn’t entirely out of her system.

‘Kara’ meanwhile pressed a finger to her ear, apparently listening to anyone. Her brow furrowed for a couple of seconds, but when she was looking back at Alex, she was beaming again.

“Apparently I don’t have to talk to you,” Kara said. “But it doesn’t get in the way, so I think I’ll keep on doing it. This is my first time working on a real human, so give me a couple of seconds to get things ready, right, so…”

Kara moved closer. She gently rested a hand on Alex’s thigh, and the metal block beneath Alex moved to her touch, helpfully parting Alex’s legs.

Alex stared, unsure of what to think.

True, she’d been scared when she’d first come around, but that was because she was trapped and at the mercy of someone unknown. That wasn’t exactly a safe place to be. True, she still didn’t exactly feel safe on what was apparently an alien ship, but it was hard to be scared of the blonde. 

Then Kara crouched, reached for something under the block, and emerged with…

Well it was long, vaguely thick, cylindrical, and with a distinctly rounded tip. It even yielded slightly under Kara’s fingers, despite the intricate designs and flashing lights on it.

Alex tried to speak again, only to slur. Kara looked pleased.

She lifted something that looked like a knife in her other hand. Alex’s eyes widened, and she tried to squirm again, only to feel the blade refuse to break her skin. Kara slid it from her neck to crotch, and the metal barely whispered against her flesh.

What it did do, however, was cut away her clothes. Alex found herself flushing slightly as Kara brushed the unnecessary material aside.

“Perfect!” Kara said. “Time to take the first reading, so this goes in…”

Placing the knife down, Kara angled the other… instrument exactly where Alex expected. She was almost embarrassed at how easily her walls parted to let it slide into her core.

Alex opened her mouth, then just gasped. It was certainly bigger than she’d expected, but being tied down by an adorable blonde apparently had an effect on her no matter the circumstances. Alex bit her lip.

Then the thing inside her began to warm. It hummed, starting to vibrate softly, and Alex knew she was doomed.

“Apparently your species is a really good one for beginners to practise studying,” Kara said conversationally. “Orifices are easy to access, day/night cycle means you can be taken for a quick study without anyone worrying… I’m sure to pass this course with your help! Ooh, one sec, probe needs adjusting.”

Kara crouched, head between Alex’s legs, and she peered quizzically at the probe. After a couple of seconds she turned it ninety degrees, and the vibration from it intensified.

Shudders ran through Alex, the warmth from it emanating, her heart beating faster, a burning ache building inside her.

“Brilliant!” Kara said suddenly.

She pulled out the sparkling probe, eyes widening as she spotted the sheen of moisture on it. Still, evidently there was something the flashing lights were telling her.

“Couldn’t have gone much better, I think,” Kara said. “Now onto… huh?”

Kara pressed her free hand to her ear. After a moment she made a face, and shrugged, glancing down to Alex. Gently she pushed the probe back inside Alex; Alex’s body welcomed it all the more easily than before.

Kara sighed.

“Aunt Astra thinks I need to ‘demonstrate proper technique’ so I guess we’re doing this again,” Kara said.

“Huh..uh… oh GOD!” Alex barely registered the fact she’d formed a word as the vibrations picked up again.

Kara turned the probe while it was inside her. After a moment she moved it back halfway, then slid it back in, still adjusting. She didn’t even seem to notice the effect she had on Alex.

True, Alex’s cheeks warmed slightly at the fact that at least one person was apparently watching this, but apparently a certain part of her body liked that information.

Alex was panting needily when Kara withdrew the probe.

“Don’t… stop…” Alex managed. Kara looked at her curiously.

Still, she crouched, putting down the probe.

“Interesting readings,” Kara said. “Just a few more to get and… this should be fine, you seem pretty standard, though this reaction’s an extreme one.”

Alex blushed. Then her eyes widened as Kara lifted up the next probe. It had the same shining circuitry on it, and seemed to be slightly thinner, but also seemed to have a lot more length to it.

“Uh…” Alex managed to stammer.

Kara smiled sweetly, weighed the probe in her hands for a moment, then crouched again, low enough that Alex couldn’t see her. She just knew the bubbly alien was somewhere between her legs with _that_.

And that time, she probed a different spot. It slid in slowly, but the skin was lubricated and yielding enough that there was remarkably little difficulty, filling Alex in a whole new way.

Ok, she’d never exactly tried that before, but today was a day for firsts in a whole host of ways.

Kara peered up, focused expression visible just over Alex’s chest if Alex moved her head with what little freedom she had. She bit her lip, a crinkle in her brow betraying focus.

“One second, this takes a bit of careful positioning…” Kara said.

She withdrew the probe slightly, then pushed it back in that same little amount, and Alex found herself wriggling. The orgasm she’d almost reached, that had been denied to her, was building again.

Then, as Kara twisted it, Alex came, wriggling and trembling as much as the restraints would allow as a ragged cry escaped her lips.

She became aware of her surroundings again with the probe still in her ass, and a baffled Kara standing over her, talking into whatever communicator she had.

“Mom, what was that?” Kara said. Alex blushed. “Oh, ok, it can happen? Thanks! Anyway, the second set of readings should be coming through now.”

It was the better part of a minute before Kara reached down and removed the probe. Alex whimpered; she felt almost empty without something.

“Thanks!” Kara said, smiling sunnily. “You really helped with my project. If I ever need to study a human again, I’ll be sure to track you down.”

Alex opened her mouth to reply, before the light around them swelled again.

* * *

Alex came to again back in the field. If not for the faint feelings of soreness and satisfaction, she might have thought it a dream. Even her clothes seemed to have been repaired.

She stumbled to her feet, uncertain. After a few seconds she turned her head skywards.

“Hello?!” Alex shouted. She waited. “Um. I don’t suppose I could get your number?”

The stars twinkled back.

Shit. Eventually she started to wander, slowly, home, limping only slightly. She made a mental note to go out into the fields more often.


End file.
